


Consideration

by Lizzy0305



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mention of torture, Secrets of Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just found out that his godfather and Lupin will move in together in their new home. His happiness however doesn't last. Snape falls into Grimmauld Place almost literally; he's badly hurt. An unknown sensation compels Harry to stay with the injured spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet that had to be left out of Secrets of Midnight. Happens during the winter holiday in Harry's sixth year, still between Dawn Desolation and Morning Memories.

Harry was sitting around the huge table with Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley talking about what they were supposed to do that day. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were writing a long list while Ron was lying on the table with his hands covering his head murmuring “I’m fed up with this.” He was quiet enough that only Harry and Remus heard him. They looked at each other and smiled. This was a routine at Twelve Grimmauld Place, almost every morning now that they were getting closer and closer to the end of the Winter holidays.

Harry let out a long yawn and stretched himself. Lupin gave him a questioning look, which said “Why are you exactly sleepy when you should have been in bed since at least midnight”.

Harry simply shrugged as he said yawning again, “I couldn’t sleep last night. I felt a bit weird so I sat down in one of the rooms with a book and started reading. It was way after four when I realized I should really go and try to get some sleep.”

“I see.” Remus nodded. “Well, looks like Molly won't let you rest today.”

Harry smiled again. “That’s sure.”

He didn’t mind it though. Until he could be with his friends and his godfather, he was happy to help out Mrs. Weasley anywhere they were. Talking about his godfather, where was Sirius?

He looked around but couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Sirius said he will be here in a second. He’s having a shower, as far as I know.” Lupin looked at him, smiling mysteriously.

Harry seemed surprised for many reasons. “Are you reading my mind?” He asked laughing, eyeing his ex-professor suspiciously. “Moreover how do you know about Sirius? Did you two already meet this morning? I thought you just arrived.”

“I came a bit earlier and we… run into each other.” Lupin murmured and Harry thought he saw him blushing lightly.

“Oh,” Harry grinned.

Thankfully, he didn’t have time to think more about his godfather’s relationship as he heard footsteps knocking on the stairs and he was sure the sound belonged to Sirius. He turned around to greet his godfather who just stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

“Morning’ everyone! Hi, Harry. What a nice day we have today!” He said as he was walking behind Ron and Remus to grab a mug and have a coffee. When he was behind Lupin, he let his hand roam over the shoulders of his friend. “Right, Remus?” He grinned at the sitting man who just shook his head lightly, however he was smiling.

“What is so nice about this, Sirius?” Run groaned, looking up. “It’s _snowing_ , it’s cold, I’m _very_ tired, and mom wants us to clean this stupid house all over again. What’s here to like?” He said with a painful grimace and dropped his back at the table.

Sirius laughed as he sat next to Lupin. “Well, I could list a couple of things.” He smirked at his old friend then drank a bit of his coffee.

“But you won't.” Lupin stated determined, blushing again.

“Nah, I won't… Don’t worry, old boy.” Sirius laughed again as he leaned back with his chair.

It seemed like beside Harry no one noticed this little interaction between Sirius and Remus. Harry looked at his godfather and when his eyes met with Harry’s, Harry gave him a wondering look. Sirius seemed way too cheerful this morning and Harry didn’t understand what caused that.

He looked at Lupin then back at Sirius, and then he raised an eyebrow.

Sirius tilted his head to the right, silently asking “What was that?” and Harry repeated the gesture; he looked at Lupin then back at Sirius, and raised an eyebrow. This time, however Remus seemed to notice their silent communication because he looked at Harry, too.

“Come with me, Harry.” Sirius nodded towards the door, when he realized what Harry was suggesting at.

“Sirius!” Lupin hissed.

“It’s alright, Remus.” He said quietly, patting Lupin’s hand which was resting on the table. Ron looked up but he didn’t understood what was going on, so he lied back at the table trying to get some more rest before spending one more day with cleaning a messy house.

When Harry and Sirius were alone in the hallway Harry felt like he couldn’t stop smiling. He tried to control his face as he looked seriously at his godfather.

“Harry…” Sirius started but then he didn’t know how to go on. “Remus and I… you know that we have been together for a long time, and you also know how much I detest this… place.”

“Did you ask him to move out with you?” Harry cut in eagerly to hear the answer.

Sirius grinned at his godson, not looking at all surprised that Harry realized his intensions some times before. “Yes.” He said softly.

“And what did he say?” Harry smiled brightly.

“He said yes.” Remus said. “We will move out as soon as the new term starts. We already have to place. It’s old, and it’s in the middle of nowhere and it’s just….”

“Perfect?” Harry asked grinning.

When his godfather nodded Harry beamed at him and gave a tight hug to Sirius. “I am so happy for you, too.”

“We already decided on a name…” Sirius grinned. “We’re going to call it the Wolfden.” He said as he went back to the kitchen where he sat back next to Lupin. Harry went after him and sat down, too. Lupin’s gaze was shifting between Harry and Sirius until Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled it to his mouth, giving a soft kiss into the middle of Remus’ palm.

 “I told you, he will understand.” Sirius said, giving a bright smile to Harry before turning back towards Remus. “He knows I hate this place and love you. It’s not like he would be here that much anyways. Not to mention, this way, he inherits a house.”

Remus laughed at Harry then his hand slid up on Sirius’s face caressing the still lightly pale skin, pulling him closer until their foreheads were touched gently together.

_That’s love_. Harry thought as he was watching the two men in front of him. That was what they needed the most at these dark times, love and caring for each other. He was glad Sirius would be soon leaving this hated place behind and move to a much better place, to a home, he could share with his beloved.

“A very nice day, indeed Sirius.” Remus smiled, kissing Sirius but then they heard a bang at the main entrance and everyone looked that way.

Harry stood up to see what it was. Most likely only other Order members arrived, taking a visit; he knew they were expecting Moody and Tonks today. He walked out back to the hallway with a light smile on his face but what he saw made the smile froze on his lips.

The wind crashed the door to the wall with a loud crack and it wasn’t Tonks or Moody standing at the door but Severus Snape.

A very badly bleeding Snape.

“Potter…” Severus groaned painfully, leaning against the wall, holding his right to his stomach. As Harry looked at the open, bleeding wound he had the feeling that Snape was holding his hand there only because he wanted to hold back his guts from falling out.

After the first second of shock he immediately rushed to Snape.

“Professor! What happened to you, Sir?” He asked as he pulled Snape’s left around his shoulder, trying to hold Snape’s weight.

“Voldemort.” Severus sneered before he fell unconscious.

“Help! It’s Snape! He’s bleeding badly!” Harry cried out and within a second there were five people around him helping him carry the unconscious teacher up to a room.

 

o.O.o

 

It was late afternoon when they finally were able to breathe freely again. Snape was fine. He was sleeping in one of the unused bedrooms. Dumbledore appeared with Fawkes on his shoulder and tried to heal him with more or less success.

Harry watched the process and was surprised at how much he was worried about his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. No matter how much he loathed the man, he never actually wished for his death and watching Fawkes shedding tears over Snape’s wounds, he started believing in Snape’s innocence what Dumbledore had been stating several times, no one believing him so far though.

“Stay here with him.” The Headmaster said without looking at Harry, who did as he was told. Not just because Dumbledore said so, but because somehow he couldn’t move. He inched closer to Snape, watching the white bandages over the pale, naked skin. He was wondering about what kind of cruel torture could make this to a man as strong as Snape.

He slid one of his fingers lightly along a long red scar on Snape’s shoulder. How could this scar not heal after Fawkes _and_ Dumbledore used their magic on it? What kind of black magic did Voldemort use on Snape and _why_? What did he want to know? If he had realized that Snape was a double agent, he wouldn’t let him go away alive. Snape would be dead. Or far worse than dead. What was happening here?

He didn’t know why but his hand was moving over Snape’s body, floating over all the injured skin but not touching him. He closed his eyes as he reached the deep cut in Snape’s stomach and he winced in pain. He imagined that he was transmitting his magic into Snape with this, healing him, however he know it was stupid. Snape’s wounds didn’t look better but he kept doing it for some mysterious reason. He held his hand over Snape’s stomach, over the worst wound on his body as he was staring at the so well known face.

He was studying the closed eyes, the thin, bruised lips for minutes, hell maybe even for hours he didn’t know.

“If you keep staring at me like that, Potter, it might burn a hole in my head. It wouldn’t be wise given there are already much more holes in my body than needed.” A raspy, deep voice sounded up as Snape opened his eyes slightly and looked at Harry.

“Sorry, Sir.” Harry apologized, staring at the ground now. He pulled back his hand, too and grabbed his leg instead.

“Am I dead and you’re haunting me in hell, or am I alive and… you’re here to see me miserable and half-dead?”

“Neither, Sir.” Harry answered and looked into the black eyes. He knew the hurt was clearly visible in his eyes. “Professor Dumbledore asked me keep an eye on you.”

“You did a great job, Potter, I don’t remember anyone staring at me so intensively in my life.” Snape sneered and Harry felt his hatred coming back.

“I liked you better when you were unconscious.” Harry murmured and Snape actually _laughed_ at that.

“Believe me Potter, I also liked _you_ better, when I was unconscious.”

Harry snorted. He was sure about that.

“No matter how much I feel _enthralled_ by you companying me, I need to speak with Dumbledore. So get out.”

“But, Sir.” Harry said hesitantly.

“Preferably _now_ , Potter.” Snape said, giving him again one of his so famous sneers, before going on. “Before I pass out again.”

Harry got up and walked out the room. Just outside he happened to bump into Mrs. Weasley. “How is he?” Molly asked immediately.

“He’s up.” Harry said. “He wants to talk with Dumbledore.”

“I find him, you go to Ron and Hermione and help them in the living room, alright darling?”

Harry nodded, however he didn’t have the slightest intention of going to Ron and Hermione. He hid in the next room and waited for Dumbledore to come and go to Snape.

“What happened, Severus?” He heard the headmaster’s worrying voice.

“What do you think? Voldemort happened.” Snape said, his voice still weak but angry.

“ _Why_ did this happen?”

“You see, that is a good question. He was _bored_.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. Voldemort did that horrible thing to Snape just because he was bored? He sneaked closer to the half open door.

“Bored?” Dumbledore repeated in a wondering tone. “What did he do to you Severus? Even Fawkes wasn’t able to heal you completely.”

“Well, I remember the Cruciatus, Nagini and a dagger nothing else. His methods were pretty… _primitive_ this time.”

“But why you, Severus? You are one of his best men. He trusts you.”

Snape laughed but it wasn’t a cheerful sound. Harry shivered as he heard the ice cold voice.

“I wouldn’t take that as a compliment, if you don’t mind Dumbledore. I had delivered some bad news for him that was the only reason. Then he became a bit angry and said he was bored, as Wormtail was out with Malfoy. He had to have some… fun on someone.”

Harry’s fists clenched. _Fun_?

“He was asking about the boy, the order, you… just the usual.”

“Did you sa-”

“ _DON’T_ even dare finish that sentence!” Snape flared up, his voice full of anger.

“You are right, I’m sorry, Severus.” Dumbledore said quietly. “Have some rest now, I will come back later tonight to continue the healing, but you have to _rest_ until then and don’t move.”

“Understood.” Snape said and Harry had to smile on his tone. It was the same as when he, Harry, was talking to Snape during class or detention.

“I’ll send Harry in to look after you.”

“ _Potter_?! Why him? Haven’t I suffered enough?” Severus huffed and Harry felt a bit hurt.

“He was with you from the moment you lost your consciousness at the threshold until you regained it here, a few minutes ago, lying on the bed _he_ had put you. Any more questions?” Dumbledore asked nonchalantly and Harry was sure there was a smile on his face.

“Goodbye Dumbledore,” was all Snape said and then Harry heard the headmaster go out from the room. He slipped out, too, and hurried to the room Ron and Hermione was waiting for him. He sat down next to them on the floor and told them what he heard.

“He tortured Snape just for fun?” Ron groaned in disbelief. “I hate that git too, but that’s harsh.”

“How does he feel?” Hermione asked, nodding at what Ron just said.

“He still hates me…” Harry said. “Besides that, I don’t know. He didn’t say anything about the pain he might feel.”

“You should go to him, Harry.” Hermione suggested shyly.

“Why should I?” Harry cried up. “I have nothing to do with him.” He groaned but he felt it wasn’t completely true. Deep inside, he wanted to be with Snape and that feeling alone made him confused. And just a bit scared.


End file.
